Kimiko Tohomiko Vs Mechanical Mage
This duel takes place in megasean3000's fanfic Xiaolin Showdown/Yu-Gi-Oh Crossover 2 Story up to that point Chase fails to uphold his end of the agreement and destroys the bridge Raimundo and Kimiko were on, making them plummet to the abyss below. Omi and the gang see this and are heart-broken at the sight, but nonetheless continue to make sure their deaths weren't in vain. But the third sphere is missing, and now Omi despairs that it was his fault they are down this road, that Raimundo and Kimiko are dead and the Sphere is missing or stolen. However, Raimundo and Kimiko survived the fall, and treated by an ancient Altlantan Soldier named Lagreno, who provides the two with hospitality and care, however when they try to leave to join the others, a barrier stops them. Lagreno then remembers that the abyss they are occupying was to keep evil down in the abyss, it however has no distinction between good and evil and will keep both down. Raimundo then discovers that he took the defence sphere. Destroying it, both Yugi and the gang and Raimundo and Kimiko are transported to a city, but they are separated. That's when Raimundo and Kimiko find the Mechanical Mage, and Kimiko's ready to make up for her mistake of nearly killing Raimundo. Duel Recap Start at 4000 lps Kimiko picks Dunames Dark Witch Mage picks Robot Serpent Kimiko's Turn *Summons Dancing Fairy (ATK: 1700) *Because of Dunames' Deck Master Effect, she can power all Fairies by 500 points (ATK: 2200) *Sets two cards Mage's turn *Summons Man-Made Cannon (ATK: 300) *Sets a card Kimiko's turn *Summons Mystical Elf (DEF: 2000) *Attacks Man-Made Cannon *Mage activates face-down Recalibration, making Dancing Fairy attack Mystical Elf *Kimiko activates face-down Castle Walls, increasing Mystical Elf's DEF by 500 (DEF: 2500) *The attack is cancelled (Kimiko: 3700) Mage's turn *Activates Electro-Modification, equipping itself to Man-Made Cannon, for every turn starting now, Man-Made Cannon will evolve into the next level: Coal-Cannon Soldier (ATK: 2300) *Attacks Dancing Fairy *Kimiko activates second face-down Negate Attack, ending the Battle Phase *Sets a card Kimiko's Turn *Sacrifices Mystical Elf to summon Dark Magician Girl (ATK: 2000) *Activates United We Stand, raising Dark Magician Girl's ATK by 800 for every monster on her side of the field (ATK: 3600) *Attacks coal-Cannon Soldier *Mage activates Trap Robber, paying 500 life points to take a trap card from Kimiko's deck and use it against her, she picks Reverse Trap, cancelling United We Stand and lowering Dark Magician Girl's ATK equal to the increase (ATK: 400) (Mage: 3500) *The attack is reflected (Kimiko: 1800) *Sets a card Mage's Turn *Electro-Modification transforms Coal-Cannon Soldier to Electro-Cannon Soldier (ATK: 2800) *Activates the Seal of Orichalcos (ECS ATK: 3300) *Attacks Dancing Fairy (Kimiko: 800) Kimiko's turn *Activates Turtle Oath, discarding Wingweaver and Petit angel to summon Crab turtle (ATK: 2550) *Activates Old Magic Renewal, for one turn, Kimiko can use one Spell Card that was destroyed less than two turns ago, she picks United We Stand on Crab turtle (ATK: 3350) *Attacks Elctro-Cannon Soldier (Mage: 3450) Mage's Turn *Activates Magic robber, paying another500 life points (Mage: 2950) to take any Spell from Kimiko's deck and use it against her, he picks Monster Reborn, bringing back Electro-Cannon Soldier (ATK: 2800) > (ATK: 3300) *Activates another Electro-Modification, transforming Electro-Cannon Soldier to Cyber-Cannon Soldier (ATK: 3500) > (ATK: 4000) *Attacks Crab Turtle (Kimiko: 150) Kimiko's Turn *Activates Pot of Greed, drawing two cards *Activates face-down Greed From Heart, if she drew this turn, she can draw the same number of cards, but she misses Draw Phases equal to the draw. *Activates Emergency Rescue Party, Special-Summoning Legendary Knight of Courage (ATK: 3000) *Activates Gift of the Grave, if one of her monster's ATK was lowered in any way, she can pay half of her life points (Kimiko: 75) to add the total decrease to Legendary Knight of Courage (ATK: 3000 + 3200 = 6200) *Attacks Cyber-Cannon Soldier (Mage: 750) *Sets a monster *Legendary Knight of Courage is sent to the graveyard due to Emergency Rescue Party Mage's Turn *Moves Robot Serpent to the field (ATK: 1900) > (ATK: 2400) *Attacks face-down Magician of Faith (DEF: 400) whose Flip-Effect allows Kimiko to take any Spell Card from her graveyard and add it to her hand, she picks Monster Reborn Kimiko's Turn *Activates Monster Reborn, bringing back Cyber-Cannon Soldier (ATK: 3500) *Attacks Robot Serpent (Mage: 0) Kimiko wins Category:Fan Fiction